Monotonía
by Rose Rosenbauer
Summary: ¿Podrá la monotonía ser más fuerte que el amor? Neji/Tente UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Joder! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?_

**Claim: **_Neji/Tenten._

**Summary: **_¿Podrá la monotonía ser más fuerte que el amor? AU_

**Monotonía**

_Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por el paraíso frente a ellos. Miró de nuevo los lirios blancos bajo sus pies. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Nunca había estado en un lugar parecido._

_Volvió su mirada al lugar a donde la llevó la dulce melodía. Miró con cuatela la cabellera castaña mecerse con el viento de invierno. Aquella silueta varonil causó en ella extraña curiosidad. Quiso, de alguna manera, conocer más de él._

_Poco a poco, el hombre frente a ella se fue dando media vuelta, estaba apunto de descubrir quién era él..._

¡RING! ¡RING! Sonó el teléfono por décima vez.

Tenten abrió irritada sus ojos color chocolate. Odiaba que sus sueños se viesen interrumpidos, más aún cuándo era víspera de Navidad. Mataría a alguien.

Miró de reojo al desgraciado celular que acabó con sus dulces sueños. Hora: 8:00 a.m. Tarde, muy tarde. Debía estar a las 9:00 en su consultorio. ¡Demonios! Su último día de trabajo y llegaría tarde.

Se levantó rápidamente. Entró a la ducha, el agua estaba helada, pero no había tiempo de que se calentase. Lavó su cabello, enjuagó y salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

Ya una vez vestida, bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina. Vió a su madre sirviéndole café a su padre, saludó, tomó una tostada, jugo de naranja natural y salió por la puerta.

Miró el reloj en su mano, 8:40 a.m, tenía 20 minutos para llegar al consultorio, que quedaba a 3 kilómetros de su casa. Buscó en su chaleco azul marino el celular, mas no lo encontró. ¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado en su habitación.

No tenía tiempo para buscarlo, ya se comunicaría con sus amigas para ver que harían en Noche Buena.

Montó un taxi, que la llevó al consultorio. Entró abarrotando las puertas, cuándo se iba a disculpar por haber llegado tarde, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Fue directamente a la oficina del doctor Maito Gai, y encontró una nota escrita por él.

_" Querida Tenten:_

_Antes que nada, feliz víspera de Navidad. Por cierto, si estás leyendo esta nota, olvidaste que hoy te dí el día libre y no tendremos consultas. _

_En ese caso, lo siento._

_¡No dejes que tu llama de la juventud desaparezca!_

_Att: Doctor Maito Gai"_

Por eso odiaba a su jefe, nunca le había dicho que tendría el día libre. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero negro, cerró los ojos, buscando conciliar el sueño por un rato, mas ya no podía.

Caminó arrastrando sus tacones de aguja negros, y llegó al escritorio del Doctor, invadida por la curiosidad, revisó unas carpetas que éste tenía en su escritorio, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su currículum.

Nombre: Ama Tenten

Edad: 24 años

Licenciada en Psiquiatría, egresada de la Universidad de Tokio (UT), con todos los honores.

Luego de eso, Gai había dibujado un montón de corazoncitos y frasecillas, algunas decían: _Chica Guapa_, con letra poco legible y temblorosa.

Por algo decían que los psiquiatras estaban más locos que sus pacientes. Gracias a Kami ella aún conservaba algo de cordura.

Aprovechó que tenía el teléfono del consultorio a mano, y llamó a una de sus amigas, para cuadrar lo que harían esta noche.

_-¿Bueno?- _Se oyó el diminuto contestar al otro lado del teléfono, Tenten sonrió al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga.

-¡Hinata! Es Tenten...-Avisó con anticipación la castaña, sonriendo tiernamente y apoyándose en el escritorio-¿Qué haremos hoy en la noche?

_-Hola, Tenten...-_Saludó la aludida-_Mi primo llegó ayer de Francia, ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa para celebrar Noche Buena?_

-¡Genial! Debes presentármelo...-Tenten rió con picardía, mientras Hinata le seguía la risa con una más tímida-¿Segura que en tu casa?

_-¡Sí! Le avisaré a las chicas-_Avisó la muchacha, colgando el teléfono.

Tenten hizo lo propio, sonriendo para sí misma.

Dejó la oficina y empezó a caminar por las frías calles de Tokio, veía cómo iban de un lado a otro las familias, haciendo las compras navideñas. Un lindo ambiente. Hacía frío, mas no exageradamente. Las flores invernales crecían con todo su esplendor, y el sol brillaba radiante.

Entró en una cafetería, muy popular, donde el mokkaccino era excelente. En momentos cómo estos, adoraba el olor de un mokkaccino caliente, combinado con un cigarrillo de marca.

El mesero le llevó el mokkaccino doble, sin cafeína, poca espuma, sin azúcar y, preferiblemente, endulzado con esplenda. Si no era mucha molestia.

Y lo vio, dejó caer su cigarrillo al ver aquel Dios tan perfecto frente a sus ojos incrédulos.

Cabello castaño, largo. Brazos musculosos, trabajados. Porte intelectual, leía un periódico extranjero. Sus ojos, perlados y distantes.

Se perdió en aquellos ojos tan hermosos. ¡Por todos los Dioses Griegos! ¿Existiría alguien tan perfecto?

Y pasó, volvió a pasar. El teléfono la había sacado de sus cabilaciones... Pero, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Había dejado el celular en casa! ¿O no lo hizo?

* * *

_Fin del primer chapter. ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco reviews? ¡Pisen el GO! Vamos, no les costará nada -Solo mover la mano- _


	2. 2 Costumbre

**Disclaimer: **Naruto **NO **me pertenece, ¡Dios santo!, es de Kishimoto-sensei. Y esta historia se hace sin ánimo de lucro.

**Summary: **¿Podrá la monotonía ser más fuerte que el amor? AU

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Claim: **Neji/Tenten

**2. Costumbre**

Se despertó temprano. De hecho, solía hacerlo. Estuvo sentado en su cama por un buen rato, se le hacía extraño despertar en una habitación diferente a la que tuvo por varios años. Pero ya no estaba en Francia; recién había llegado la noche anterior a Japón, a vivir con su prima.

Le había ido muy bien el la ciudad Parisina. Se graduó con honores de psiquiatra, y permaneció allí por unos meses, disfrutando de su juventud.

Se levantó, tomó su cepillo de dientes y entró al baño. Lavó su rostro con abundante agua fría, desenrredó su cabello, para luego entrar a la ducha.

Le gustaba bañarse con agua fría por las mañanas, para él, eso ya era una_ costumbre_.

Se vistió con paciencia, y miró la hora en su reloj de pared, 8:00 a.m. Suspiró, ¿estaría su prima despierta?

Salió de su cuarto, y vagó por el pasillo de la enorme casa familiar, hasta llegar a la habitación de su prima. Vaciló por unos instantes, pero abrió la puerta, tratando de ser silencioso. Vió a la muchacha de cabello violáceo tumbada en su cama, dormida aún. Sonrió para sus adentros, al menos tendría un rato de soledad.

Bajó las escaleras, había olvidado que los empleados se levantaban temprano para hacer los quehaceres del hogar, tal vez también tenían esa _costumbre_ de levantarse en la madrugada.

Se sentó en el estar, en silencio. Estuvo pensando por un largo rato. Cuando su cabeza empezó a dolerle, cabe destacar que luego de su _costumbre_ de pensar por las mañanas, tenía la _costumbre_ de un dolor insufrible de cabeza, se fue a la cocina, para buscar algo de comer.

Se recostó en el umbral, viendo a su prima hablar por el teléfono.

-¡Si! Yo le avisaré a las chicas...-Sonrió y colgó el teléfono, mientras se daba media vuelta y se encontraba con unos ojos iguales a los de ella, pero más fríos e intimidantes-B-buenos días, Neji-kun.

-Hmp, buenos días..-Saludó, restándole importancia. Odiaba esa tonta _costumbre_ que tenía su prima de me voy, iré a dar un paseo.

Hinata asintió, y miró a su primo irse.

Neji, por su parte, salió de la casa de la mansión Hyuga, caminando sin rumbo por los jardínes. Ya harto del encierro, salió a la calle, viendo a las personas hacer las compras navideñas. Noche buena, suspiró, parece que era una _costumbre_ estar con la familia esa noche antes de Navidad.

Vio un café en la esquina, se dirigió a paso lento hacia allá. Leería el periódico francés, tomaría un Latte de Vainilla, y se relajaría por un rato.

Al entrar se sentó en una mesa distante a las demás. Una mesera se le acercó sensualmente, también era una _costumbre _que las mujeres se le acercaran de esa forma. Al parecer, sus _sex-appeal_ era muy atrayente a las damas.

-¿Desea algo, caballero?-Preguntó con voz felina la muchacha.

-Un latte de vainilla sin espuma...-Respondió tan gélido que la joven quedó paralizada-Ahora.

La mesera se fue rápidamente, y volvió luego con el café. Neji oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar el caminar de los tacones de aguja de alguna mujer. Pudo sentir como se sentaba en una mesa junto a la de él, y tan solo por curiosidad, levantó su mirada y la llevó hacia la muchacha que había entrado.

Cabello castaño, atado en dos chonguitos, infantiles según él. Ojos de un color chocolate, muy hermosos. Figura sensual, llena de curvas, cadera pronunciada. Piernas largas y curvilíneas. Vestía elegante, tenía un buen gusto.

Sonrió para sus adentros, y volvió a dirigir la mirada a su periódico. Volvió a mirar a la joven de reojo, vio el cigarillo, que minutos antes había encendido, en el suelo.

Procuró no prestar atención y se levantó, dejó una buena propina, y se marchó del lugar. Aún no había comprado el regalo de navidad para su prima.

...


End file.
